charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seekers
"Distant Cousins of Vampires" - The Book of Shadows This Vampiric-like breed of Demons attack unsuspecting victims with their razor sharp canine teeth, The Seekers gather information from their prey by feeding on their brain-stem cells. The knowledge sought and extracted is usually to further their own personal vendettas, usually for murderous means. Their thirst for knowledge is what makes them terribly insidious and dangerous. Knowledge gained can be used and manipulated for any purpose they wish and they can ultimately acquire information about any subject they wish by feeding on the right victim. The Seekers also view humans as a very meek race that does not user knowledge acquire for useful means. The Seekers also have the abilities to float through the air via a limited form of Hovering and they can sense demonic residue as well as the shimmers of other demons; it is possible any form of Teleportation can be detected. Targeting the Landlady :"Shhh. Don't try to talk, you're brainstem will do the talking for you." -A Seeker before attacking his victim In 2001, the Seekers sought information about Cole Turner and his demon half Belthazor's whereabouts; the two demons went to find out if Belthazor was either alive or dead. The two demons received a tour of the apartment by the landlady, who the suspected of having information regarding Belthazor, when questioned by the demons, the landlady claimed she did not know anything. After which the Seeker demon attacked her and feed on her brain stem cells, killing her immediately. She knew nothing. Targeting Reece Davidson and His Partner The two demons then target Inspector Reece Davidson believing that he has information about Belthazor. They followed Reece's partner, Andrea to her office thinking she knew where Reece was. When she stated he is out in the field and that she didn't know his exact location, they did not believe her and they attacked her viciously feeding on her stem cells. Prue Halliwell was a witness to the attack due to her seeing The Angel of Death following Andrea in shadow-form. Protecting Reece from the Seekers :"We sensed your Shimmer, you're losing your touch." -The Seeker after tracking Belthazor to the Manor When Cole and the Halliwell sisters discover the Seekers are behind the attack and that they are after Reece as well as Cole, Cole shimmers to Reece, allowing the Seekers to sense that Belthazor is still alive. Trying to keep Reece safe, Cole takes him to cemetery grounds to a mausoleum where it is harder for demons to sense each other; however the plan does not work and the Seekers appear in the mausoleum. Prue and Cole manage to fend them off. The Seekers Attack Reece : Reece attends the funeral of his fallen partner, where the Seekers appear and Reece agrees to go to the mausoleum with them if they leave his family out of it. Reece and the two Seekers go into the mausoleum after which a Seeker barricades the door preventing anyone from entering. Reece attempts to shoot the Seekers with his gun but to no avail, the demons are impervious to the bullet wounds. Prue uses her power of Astral Projection to project into the mausoleum but is stunned by the sight and is frozen, unable to save Reece as the Seekers viciously kill him. Finding Cole at Halliwell Manor and Their Vanquish : The Seekers then prepare to attack Cole at Halliwell Manor, one waits for him atop a pillar and pounces on Cole as the other goes in for a bite. The Halliwell Sisters rush through the entrance of the Manor and use their powers to defeat the Seekers. Once the Seekers are knocked to the floor, the sisters pull out a copy of the vanquish spell from the Book of Shadows and recited it causing the Seekers to burst into flames, vanishing into oblivion. The Book of Shadows : A two spread illustration of The Seekers is found in the Book of Shadows. The page include a full color portrait of the demons as well as a brief description regarding their insidious nature and a Power of Three Spell. It reads: : :The Seekers :D'''istant cousins of vampires, the Seekers :gather information by feeding on their :victim's brain-stem cells. These demons :can be identified by their ability to float :through the air and by their long, sharp :teeth. A two pronged bite wound at the :base of a victim's skull is usually a telling :sign of a seeker's attack. : :V'''anquishing the Seekers requires the :power of three and this spell: :Knowledge gained by Murd'rous Means :is Wisdom's bitter Enemy :the mind that burns with stolen Fire :will now become your funeral pyre Gallery Seekers_Teleport.jpg|Dematerializing Seeker_Dematerialize.jpg Seeker_Dematerialize2.jpg Seekers_Davidson.jpg Seeker_Manor.jpg Seeker_Cole.jpg Seeker_Uno.jpg Seeker_Destruction1.jpg Seeker_Destruction2.jpg Appearances The Seekers appeared only in 1 episode throughout the course of the series: ;Season 3 :Death Takes a Halliwell Category:Charmed Universe Category:Season 3 Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Demons Category:Vanquished Category:Vanquished by the Charmed Ones